


【佑灰】冤家路窄（中上）

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: 新的停车场开业！





	【佑灰】冤家路窄（中上）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢AO3给我新的停车场

工作已经很长一段时间都没有进展了，但是文俊辉在楼道里的那个眼神却在总是脑海里挥之不去。自己一闭上眼就是那人猫一样的大眼睛，完全无法整理思路去思考工作上的事情。

明明已经是秋天，天气凉爽的让人心旷神怡，可全圆佑却莫名奇妙的燥热，他烦躁地从单人宿舍走了出去，晃晃悠悠地逛到路边，坐进了一家咖啡店里。

换个环境有利于他换个心情，换个想法。

他点了一杯冰美式就开始对着窗外发呆。

咖啡店的落地窗窗明几净。行色匆匆的行人加上有些萧瑟的秋景别有一番风味。

全圆佑的思维不由自主的飘远。

第一次正面触这个组织是什么时候呢

第一次见到那个人又是什么时候呢？

好像是拦截他们的一次毒品交易？

那是一个闷热的夏天，身为alpha，并且刚刚当上特级警察对队队长的全圆佑受上级命令在边境交界的丛林里蹲守在此与境外交易的毒品贩子。

他蹲整整了两天，蹲到他觉得自己已经在这个土地上生根发芽，跟周围的花草树木在一起交叉缠绕生长。闷热的天气和成群的蚊虫让人难以忍受，更不要说一动不动的蹲守。

两天，全圆佑觉得时间粘稠的都停滞了。他完全是凭借alpha优越的体能和意志力活生生挨过来的。还好最后功夫不负有心人，他终于蹲到了前来交易的嫌疑人。

全圆佑穿着伪装成灌木的衣服，趴在浓密草丛间，全神贯注的盯着狙击镜里移动的人影。他扯过耳边的通讯器正准备和队员们汇报情况，下达命令，却听见了从耳麦里传来的电流的滋滋声。

信号被人为的干扰了！！！

这声音仿佛直击心脏，全圆佑愣了一下，心里大喊一声不好，通讯被敌方用磁场干扰了不仅意味着自己一瞬间成了汪洋中的一座孤岛失去后援，还意味着有敌人就在自己的附近。

年轻的alpha还没有从惊恐中反应过来，身后的草丛里就沙沙的一响，一个人影窜了出来。带起一阵疾风，势如破竹。全圆佑依靠平时训练的肌肉记忆，手一撑地，就地往旁边一翻，手臂本能的保护头部往前挡，锋利的匕首就顺着他的胳膊毫不留情地划了下去，衣服下的手臂立刻皮开肉绽，反应中枢甚至还没来得及把痛觉传到大脑。对方的动作没有停下来，匕首在他手机转了一圈甩出一个好看的弧度，又朝着他的脖子又刺了过来。

全圆佑矮身一扭顺势站起来反击。顺着对方刺来的趋势抓住对方来不及收回的手臂，一脚踢向那人的膝盖，整个人重心一压，几秒钟间就把对方按在地上。

全圆佑气还没顺过来，一根木棍悄无声息地从后方落下直接抡到了他的后脑勺。脑子嗡的一声响，后脑传来的巨疼立刻模糊了他的意识，

孤虎不敌群狼。

到底有几个人…

全圆佑倒在地上，眼前发黑，脑袋里像进了一群马蜂一样嗡嗡嗡响个不停。

他蹲点的地方是一个小高地，旁边是一个两层楼高，大概70度的小坡地。这里利于狙击枪的使用。但是，此时对方似乎也想利用一下这个高地。

一个人走上前来，把正准备爬起来的全圆佑又摁回了地上，再朝他胸口补了一刀。这个人的角度十分刁钻，他补的这一刀正好用身子挡住了他同伙们的视线。

全圆佑听见了身体被撕裂的声音。疼痛使眼前开始出现彩色的幻觉。

“哎呀，把他从这丢下去好啦，应该死定了的。赶紧回去跟老大报告吧。你们先走啦先走啦，我把他扔下去就好”

那个补刀的人没有把匕首拔出来，而是挡在他和敌人之间，催促着他的同伙赶紧离开。

对面的一群人真的吵吵嚷嚷的离开了，留下那个人，把他拖到坡地边，等到同伙都走远了就变魔法一样的拿出一个医疗箱，轻轻地把他胸口的匕拔出来给他止血处理伤口。一边嘴上叠叠不休。

“也只有我这么聪明啦，没刺要害也没刺多深，装个样子给他们看看。”

“我现在工具不多，只能稍微止血。要委屈一下你，把你扔下去。我已经在下面铺了很多草啦，不会很疼的。你要活着等我来找你。”

“我的天你能不能收收你的信息素啊，你本来就流了这么多血了知不知道，还是红酒味的，虽然我是个beta但是我一杯倒啊你知不知道，你可不要把我摞倒了没人救你。”

全圆佑大脑里被尖锐的疼痛占据着，根本没办法处理那个人叽叽呱呱半天的信息量。他还没来得及看清那个人长什么样，就被推下了坡地。

真的狠。

雨水吧嗒吧嗒的砸在全圆佑脸上，意识逐渐清醒，他应该昏迷了很久，头部和伤口的疼痛也越来越清晰。刀伤破开的皮肤触目惊心，蔓延到了手肘。加上雨水一冲更加惨不忍睹。

全圆佑捂着脑袋坐起来，判断了一下自己的伤情。脑震荡还好说，手臂和胸口的伤口已经开始发炎了。他抽出匕首，撕开衣服的一角，把衣服撕成一条条粗糙的随意包扎了一下手臂的伤口。扶着树杆摇摇晃晃的站起来，顺着来时的路亦步亦趋的往回走。

丛林的的树叶像齐齐摇摆的沙锤，沙沙声不断冲击着耳膜。逐渐下大的雨在全圆佑面前织成层层叠叠的网，雨水顺着头发流下、流进眼睛里，不断模糊着视线。伤口发炎让他开始发烧，冰凉的雨水阻止不了他不断升高的体温。

全圆佑觉得自己像一叶孤舟，在巨浪翻滚的大海里苦苦支撑。天色也暗了下来，连判断基本的方向也开始变得困难，老天爷使出浑身解数要把他困在这里吧。咬着牙又走了几十米后全圆佑还是撑不住，靠着树杆慢慢坐了下来。

才刚刚开始当队长啊就要结束了啊。

全圆佑不甘心的拿出通讯器试了试，还是熟悉的电流声，拿出信号弹发现里面灌满了雨水。伸手摸了摸自己滚烫的额头，头晕的快要坐不稳。

好可惜啊，还没谈过恋爱呢。

全圆佑自嘲的笑了笑，眯起了眼，觉得眼前的事物越来越模糊，大脑开始不属于自己了。

骤雨不歇，黑夜蔓延。

迷迷糊糊间有个人从自己身边走过，那个人明显的犹犹豫豫，脚步来来回回的十分混乱。最后站在了他附近，似乎在观察他。全圆佑找回了一点意志，想大声叫住那个人，但是无奈连睁开眼的力气都没有。

应该是附近的村民吧，可是换谁在大晚上的树林里看到一个半死不活的人都会不敢过来吧。

就在全圆佑等的快要绝望的时候，那个人走了过来，小心翼翼地把他背了起来，全圆佑有一种获救的感觉，被死亡压迫已久的精神突然放松下来，头一歪晕了过去。

文俊辉背着全圆佑走进事先探索好了的山洞里，慢慢把人放下，嘴里还不忘小声抱怨  
这是新来的队长？看着挺瘦啊怎么背起来这么重！但是总的来说长得还挺帅嘿嘿…

怎么这么没出息呢，呸呸呸。文俊辉两只手拍拍自己的脸，提醒自己不要对着一个alpha胡思乱想。

赶紧动手救人才是。

夜里，昏睡许久的全圆佑醒来了一次，他看见一个戴着口罩的男孩子蹲在他旁边，正在摸他的额头，又摸摸他的脸。细碎的刘海被雨打湿乖乖的贴在额头上，微弱的火光前衬着男孩子白净的脸。

其实，文俊辉只是想看看全圆佑退烧了没有。

但全圆佑长的是真的好看。年轻alpha的脸被火光晕染上了一丝血色，鼻梁高挺,线条流畅锋利，嘴唇薄薄的抿着，就让人就很想亲上去。

文俊辉摸完了额头又鬼使神差的往下摸了摸他消瘦的脸。猝不及防发现正主睁开了眼，眼里一片清明。文俊辉立刻作贼心虚的把手收了回来，尴尬的摸摸自己的鼻梁，装作无事发生一样把眼睛瞟向别处

“那什么，我看看你退烧没有，没干别的…”

自己这说的什么屁话，越描越黑。文俊辉在心里的小人大声骂了自己一句。

全圆佑看着对方尴尬的自我掩饰，却把心里活动却全部写在脸上，可爱极了。他忍不住伸手摸摸了男孩的发顶。

文俊辉像被陌生人偷袭撸了一把的猫一样一下子跳开，又觉得自己有点反应过度了，慢腾腾的又挪回原位。赶忙从口袋里掏出一个棒棒糖，不由分说的塞进全圆佑嘴里，嘴里还振振有词：“伤口给你处理好了，吃个糖就不会疼啦。”

全圆佑有些懵，舔舔嘴里的糖，是小孩子才喜欢的葡萄味。再看看对方猫一样的眼睛，火光在里面跳动，整个人都生动的像挪威的午夜太阳。

他憋了好久，才生硬的憋出了两个字

“谢谢。”

在男孩絮絮叨叨的要求中全圆佑又睡了一觉，等再醒来的时候，天已经大亮，雨后的丛林显得格外的寂静，细微的雨水滴落都清晰可闻。旁边燃烧完的火堆证明着有人在这逗留过，而他的装备也被整整齐齐的摆放在一旁，那个人还没忘记给他留一点消炎药。

一个新的信号弹插在山洞口不远处的石堆中，还在用力的一股股往外冒着所剩无几的黄色烟雾，远处传来直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣声。

咖啡店外，卖葡萄的小贩长长地一声吆喝把全圆佑的思绪拉了回来。冰美式已经下降了一大半。太阳也悄悄的从全圆佑的脚边爬上了膝盖。此时此刻正是一个美好的夕阳景色。咖啡店里还没开灯，昏暗的室内与落地窗外形成了鲜明的对比，衬托得夕阳的颜色格外鲜艳温暖。

那，自己又是从什么时候对那个男孩动了心呢？

那也是一个这样的傍晚，夕阳西下，残阳似火。

那天，全圆佑也坐在了楼下这家咖啡店里，端着冰美式。

那天的咖啡店里没什么人，服务员自顾自的在吧台后面做着咖啡，咖啡店的玻璃门把外面熙熙攘攘的街道和安静的店内划分了界限。

对桌坐着一个年轻的女孩子，打着电话在叽里呱啦的像是在抱怨什么。

外面街道上跟父母走丢的小孩还在不停的哭闹

全圆佑觉得很烦躁，来咖啡店是想换个心情，但是今天的世界却格外的吵闹。

像是费劲心思做出来的数学大题，一对答案发现开头几步就错了。逃避题目的学生总是能被周围的东西轻易吸引注意力。全圆佑放弃了扭头看向窗外，纷纷杂杂的人群中一个挺拔的身影格外的显眼，即使隔着人群，全圆佑还是看见了那个散发阳光的人。

生活就是一个圈，兜兜转转总会回到原点。

冤家总是路窄，抬头不见低头也会见。

文俊辉穿着洗的有点发白的牛仔裤和宽松的针织衫笑嘻嘻的蹲在小孩面前，头上的棕色的头发被风吹的翘起一小撮，又乖又可爱。

全圆佑的手不由自主的捏紧了吸管。

原本抱怨不停的打电话的女孩子像是被对方抢去了说话权，被噎住了一样停了下来。  
全圆佑扶了扶眼镜，抬起下巴，眯起了眼睛，好像这样能看的更清楚一点。

手慢慢摸向腰间别手枪的地方，可是出门喝个咖啡什么都没带。全圆佑只好作罢收回手，偷偷观察一下再行动好像也不错。

文俊辉突然像变魔术一样掏出棒棒糖来，熟练地拆开包装塞到小孩嘴里，看得到嘴巴一张一合嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说什么。

这一幕竟然过分的熟悉，全圆佑仿佛一下回到那个暴雨倾盆的夜晚，那个男孩子剥开棒棒的动作、把糖塞进他嘴里的动作，在一瞬间重合。

咖啡杯里的吸管被全圆佑折磨的不像样了。

打电话的女孩不知道什么时候开始捂着嘴小声啜泣。眼泪流到手上，又流进指缝里。似乎为了不想让他人发觉，女孩努力的屏住了呼吸。

阳光照在两个孩子身上，阳光下的文俊辉毛绒绒的，不知道有什么好开心的，笑得整个眼睛弯成月牙，嘴笑起来也是好看的心形。平凡美好的无以复加，谁会像到他刀尖舔血的生活呢？

西斜的太阳累了，把所有的温柔都留在了他身上。斜阳被咖啡店的窗框切成一块块的，轻轻落到了地上，落在全圆佑身上。

为什么突然觉得他是个孩子呢，全圆佑也想不清楚。他觉得自己的想法很荒唐，他突然觉得这才是文俊辉卸下伪装的样子，一个平凡又善良的不真实。

全圆佑又回到了狂风暴雨中的一叶扁舟上，努力的去拽动船帆的绳子，但是连甲板上的扶手都抓不稳。全圆佑被自己的头脑风暴吹落，坠入爱河。

那一瞬间就觉得，我知道自己会万劫不复

但是，我还是想摘下那个金苹果

太阳终于完全落入了山间，人间迎来了黑夜。手机铃声把全圆佑强行拖回现实。全圆佑低头摸出手机，上面显示着洪知秀的来电。

他懒洋洋的接通了电话

“喂…?”

与全圆佑在楼道交手过后的文俊辉最近有点郁闷。

自从在楼道那种狭窄的空间里和alpha近距离接触后自己就不太对劲了。脑子里总是对全圆佑那张刀削斧凿般，淡漠又好看的脸念念不忘。omega的本能让他非常想靠近全圆佑。

再打点抑制剂吧。

文俊辉从自己床头的抽屉摸出抑制剂和针头，熟练地刺进自己手臂上的静脉血管里。他靠抑制剂来反抗自己omega的本能已经很多年了。久远到他的信息素已经淡到几乎没有，发情期也极少出现。

大概是从分化那天起，他就不愿意成为那种只会发情，只会向alpha低头，成为生育容器的omega吧。

文俊辉觉得，omega也可以很强，也可以拿着枪征战沙场，也可以独当一面，帅到走不动路。

于是他变成了今天这样子。经过少时多年严格而残酷的训练，远离自己的故乡，进入这样的一个黑道组织，自己为自己撑起一片天空。

挺好的，自己挺满足了。

文俊辉拔掉针头，扔进旁边的垃圾桶里。甩甩胳膊又变回了之前快乐的文俊辉。

好久没有出去玩啦，自从上次任务结束后一直挺闲的，也一直没有收到下一次任务的通知。又“惊险”地从全圆佑手里再次逃生，好像是应该出去吃吃喝喝来奖励一下自己了。

于是，常年可乐选手文俊辉鬼使神差走进了酒吧。

酒吧里热闹异常，五颜六色的灯光晃的人眼花缭乱，叫人有些不知道该往哪里看。DJ们放着激情四射的音乐，调动着人们兴奋的情绪达到最高点。男男女女各色各样的人抱在一起，跳跳唱唱，好不热闹。

文俊辉像小学生春游一样睁着大眼睛四处乱看，啥都好奇，啥都没见过。跟着节奏极强的音乐文俊辉走路的步伐都带着小小的跳跃，快活极了。

奔奔跳跳走到了吧台前，吧台里站着的调酒师穿着精致的制服，每一条纹路都烫的妥妥帖帖，每一颗口子都扣的整整齐齐，领子上还打着一个小小的领结，低调奢华。

“先生，请问想喝点什么？”调酒师对着文俊辉礼貌的一笑，好看的桃花眼带着笑意，温柔又带着不一样的风情。

“请问有可——可，可以喝的不容易醉的酒吗”文俊辉内心的小人在心里默默给了自己一巴掌，差点脱口而出有没有可乐了。哪有人上酒吧来喝可乐的。

调酒师又笑了笑，自顾自地给文俊辉调了一种酒，装在高脚的玻璃杯里，再放上一小片薄荷稍做装饰后端到了文俊辉面前。

“尝尝这个吧。我是Joshua，很高兴认识你。”

文俊辉拿过酒杯，也乐得和好看礼貌的调酒师聊天。就坐在吧台前有一搭没一搭的和Joshua聊天，一边看着酒吧里玩乐的人们感叹人间真是太有意思了。

但是文俊辉忘了，酒吧里人头攒动，形形色色什么样的人都有，其中不乏很多来次寻求一夜情的alpha和omega。乱七八糟的信息素充斥着整个酒吧，无形中给文俊辉造成了严重的影响。

原本还在吧台前喝酒与调酒师聊天侃地的文俊辉突然觉得身体开始发烫，体内一股热流直冲下身。手脚开始发软，他连酒杯都有点端不住了。

常年滥用抑制剂的副作用，发情期混乱，减少。可是一旦发情了收都收不住，痛不欲生。再加上前几天被全圆佑一撩，沉寂了许久的身体开始蠢蠢欲动。

“对不起…我…肚子不舒服…先走了…”文俊辉强行躲开Joshua投来的疑惑的眼光。他快控制不住自己的信息素了，酒吧已经有敏锐的alpha闻到了气味，很快就会巡着味道找过来。

文俊辉扶着吧台站起身，几乎用尽全身的力气迈开腿冲向酒吧的后门。再过几分钟他就会手脚脱力倒在地上，软成一滩水，变成自己最讨厌的样子。

找个地方躲起来吧，然后挨一挨就过去了。

文俊辉跌跌撞撞跑到酒吧后门的小道里。这里堆放着许多杂物，有良好的遮挡效果。虽然连通着外面的马路，但是黑黝黝的偏僻不起眼，并不会有人走进来。

文俊辉找到一个叠满大纸箱的角落，顺着墙壁缓缓的蹲坐下去。他摸出随身带着的匕首，双手抱着膝盖，把头深深地埋进自己的手臂里。身体里一阵一阵的热//潮逼的他微微喘息着，他能感觉到下身的水一股股流出来沾湿了裤子，一张一合的小//穴叫嚣着要被填//满。

酒精让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，无法思考，下身难耐的感觉被无限放大。葡萄味的甜腻腻的信息素填满了空气的每一个角落。但凡这里出现一个alpha都会控制不住自己的兽//性吧。

但这只是发//情//期的开始。

酒吧里，Joshua在文俊辉神色怪异的跑掉后，放下手机正在擦拭的玻璃杯，慢悠悠从制度口袋里摸出手机，打通了一个电话。

“全队啊，我盯的酒吧里有只小猫不舒服，你要不要来看看？”

挂了电话，Joshua摇摇头又微不可闻的叹了口气。他的队长真的是个恋爱傻瓜，全世界都看出来他对黑道某成员有意思，除了他自己。

唉，队长，我只能帮你到这里了。

全圆佑很火大。

他没想明白洪知秀盯的酒吧里有了只猫不舒服为什么要叫他过去，他是警察，不是兽医。

全圆佑不仅很火大，还很为难。

当他看到角落里的文俊辉之后才恍然大悟洪知秀和他说的猫其实就是文俊辉。可是他实在进退两难。

他后知后觉文俊辉是个omega。这么多年来他究竟是怎么一个人熬过发情期的，他到底用了多少药和抑制剂才能在阳光底下装beta装的滴水不漏。他到底把自己的身体糟蹋成了什么样。

黑道上的训练绝对不会比军队里的简单，一个omega又是如何熬过来的。全圆佑不敢往下想，他的心像被人用力揪住撕扯一样痛。

他想转身离开，可是omega香甜的信息素通过他的鼻子直冲他的大脑，把他的理智残食得脆弱不堪。心里有个声音不停催促着他，上去摁住那个omega，撕掉他的衣服，操进他的身体，咬破他脖子后的腺体，标记他。

但是他舍不得。舍不得让他一直小心翼翼的尊严被自己一时的冲动毁于一旦，舍不得让他变成他自己最讨厌的样子，舍不得他疼。

全圆佑忍的差点咬碎自己的后牙槽。但他还是极尽全力地走过去，缓缓在文俊辉的面前蹲下。

文俊辉似乎感受到了alpha的气息，将脸从臂弯里抬起来。他的脸颊红红的，一片火烧云一直烧到耳尖。大大眼睛里如今盛满了水汽，稍一晃动就会变成晶莹的眼泪掉下来。

他像只受惊的小动物，把自己团成小小的一团，又往角落里缩了缩。倔强的把匕首横在全圆佑面前

“唔…你…别过来”他声音小小的，怕自己一个不小心就会让呻吟溢出来。像极了一只努力漏出小虎牙威胁敌人的小奶猫。

全圆佑不怕匕首，但是他觉得自己快窒息了。

身下硬邦邦的顶着他随便穿出门的休闲牛仔裤，涨的难受。

“别怕，我帮你去买抑制剂吧”全圆佑一开口就发现自己的声音已经沙哑的不像样。他伸手慢慢摁下文俊辉拿着刀的手。

只是这样的触碰文俊辉都抖了抖，呻吟差点从嘴里冒出来，又被文俊辉咬碎了死死地咽了回去。

葡萄味的奶猫摇了摇头。他不能再用抑制剂了，否则他的身体会千疮百孔。

“那我先把你藏起来吧”

就算我不能标记你，也不可以让别的alpha发现你，连闻到你的信息素都不可以。

全圆佑脱下自己略大的外套，盖在文俊辉的身上，把他打横抱了起来。再释放信息素将文俊辉裹在里面，确保外人不会闻到文俊辉甜腻腻的信息素。

然后飞速冲向酒吧楼上配备的房间。

洪知秀了然的看了一眼自家队长火急火燎消失在楼梯口的背影，然后非常自觉的去柜台给他的队长办理住房手续。

全圆佑把怀里的人轻轻放到床上。想了想又把被子替他盖好，趁着自己还有最后一丝理智，转身离开吧。

全圆佑甩甩脑袋，想把不好的想法都甩出去。正准备离开，被子里的人突然伸出手，手指轻轻的勾住了全圆佑的手。

omega的手热热的，软软的。轻轻的勾着自己的手。全圆佑觉得，曾经战场上需求拿着利器挥向他的手，都没有这只手来的有力。

轻轻一勾，就把他拖向深渊。

“别…别走…”omega声音轻飘飘的，都说不出一句完整的话。但是却重重的压断了全圆佑理智的最后一根弦。

他舍不得。

舍不得他喜欢的人独自熬过漫长的发情期。

tbc.


End file.
